Ricordi della famiglia Vongola
by Walkirya
Summary: Aviez-vous entendu parler de la seconde génération que fut celle des Vongola, une famille mafieuse que l'on considère comme la plus puissante de toute la mafia ? Leur histoire a-t-elle déjà été contée jusqu'ici ? Je crains bien que non, hélas. Oui, qu'en est-il de la véritable histoire ? Aujourd'hui, les ténèbres dans laquelle elle était plongée commencent à disparaître.


Je reviens en beauté avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction sur le fabuleux manga/animé qu'est KHR! et je compte terminer celle-ci (oui, j'viens à peine de poster le premier chapitre que je parle déjà de la fin) ! Nan, mais c'est pour me prouver à moi-même que je suis capable de terminer une histoire à plusieurs chapitres (très longue, quoi) tout en me plaisant comme elle est. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous ennuyez plus longtemps avec un long discours et je vous laisse savourer en silence cette mise en bouche !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira, sauf exception, je parle notamment des OC's qui étaient nécessaires dans l'écriture et la réalisation de cette histoire.

**Warning** : Présence _légère_ de relations homosexuelles (femmes comme hommes).

* * *

Le temps était paisible, doux, en cette saison automnale qui venait d'arriver, faisant partir au fur et à mesure les chaleurs estivale. Le ciel n'avait plus vraiment de ressemblance avec celui qui s'étendait là-haut durant les mois précédents, certes il restait le même, mais son beau bleu clair et qui semblait si pur était entaché par le blanc grisâtre des nuages qui parsemaient de plus en plus le plafond céleste. Le vent se levait, timide, et soufflait de petites bourrasques qui soulevaient les quelques feuilles mortes tombées des arbres.

De la fenêtre sur laquelle il était penché, Ieyasu pouvait entendre les éclats de rire des enfants qui venaient souvent s'amuser par ici. Un sourire mélancolique étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il repensait à son enfance et à quelques souvenirs qui dataient seulement de quelques mois ou même de quelques semaines.

–** Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne décision que tu viens de prendre ?**

Abandonnant ses pensées pour se retourner vers la personne qui venait de parler, il hocha simplement la tête, tout sourire disparu en quelques secondes à peine. Son ami ressenti une colère plus grande qu'avant, ne la laissant pas paraître sur son visage calme. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il l'avait répondu qui l'irrita un peu plus, ce fut le fait qu'il se résigne aussi facilement à se retirer de ses fonctions et laisser aux mains d'un inconnu ce qu'il avait lui-même réussi à construire après tant d'années. Un soupir passa finalement les lèvres du rouquin en voyant que cela ne servirait à rien de tenter de le faire changer d'avis. Il avait déjà essayé de le faire à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait passer la main à un autre homme.

– **G., je connais Ricardo depuis bien longtemps et je suis persuadé que j'ai pris la meilleure décision possible pour ma famille**, finit par dire l'ancien parrain, sincère et tout sourire.

Pourtant, le rouquin restait perplexe sur certains points qu'il n'osa aucunement aborder sur le moment. Résigné, il soupira.

– **Je sais que jusqu'ici tu as toujours fait en sorte que notre famille aille bien et qu'elle soit protégée**, commença le roux en plantant son regard rouge dans celui du blond. **Alors sur ce coup-ci, je continue à te faire confiance.**

Giotto sourit, son meilleur ami savait très bien qu'il faisait tout ça uniquement dans l'intérêt de leur famiglia. En revanche, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que les attentes du premier du nom n'allèrent pas être satisfaites dans la façon dont il l'avait espéré... Ce dernier sortit de son ancien bureau, et ce, en compagnie de son gardien de la tempête. Le tatoué avait décidé d'aller vivre au Japon afin de tourner la page, d'une certaine manière, comme le blond.

D'ailleurs, il avait été surpris que Ieyasu souhaite fonder une vraie famille avec une femme qu'il chérirait et aimerait, tout comme les enfants et petits-enfants qu'il aura. Très sincèrement, G. trouvait que son ami méritait d'avoir une vie tranquille et paisible jusqu'à sa mort ; surtout après ce qu'il avait fait pour leur famiglia. Oui, il méritait de vivre heureux et il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Ouais bon... Il avait vraiment l'air de penser comme un bisounours, mais il fallait savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se doutait bien que la vie n'était pas rose, qu'elle n'était pas belle dans toutes ses aspect ; il risquerait à coup sûr de devoir surmonter des épreuves plus ou moins dures dans cette fameuse vie, de rencontrer des difficultés. Et parmi tout ça, il arriverait à en surmonter certaines, d'autres pas. Cela, il ne pouvait pas choisir ou même savoir à l'avance ce qu'il se passerait dans une heure, une semaine ou encore dans deux mois ou cinq ans.

Ils sortirent de l'immense bâtisse qui était encore il y a peu leur demeure ; les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, bagages en main, et l'observèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers leur voiture. Un valet s'occupa de leur paquet et leur ouvrir la porte du fiacre qui les conduirait jusqu'au port où leur bateau les entendait. Le cocher monta sur sa chaise qui était une simple planche en bois, au-devant de la voiture, attrapa les brides des deux chevaux noirs qui tiraient le carrosse. Il démarra et les sabots des animaux se faisaient entendre au-dehors. Le rouquin s'était assis en face de son ami à l'intérieur et de temps à autre, il lui jetait un coup d'œil. Et ce, durant tout le trajet. Il remarqua que lui ne regardait que le paysage qui défilait tranquillement à travers l'ouverture de la porte de droite et qu'il pouvait très bien appeler comme étant une fenêtre. À quoi songeait le blond ? Ça, il ne le saurait probablement jamais...

Le trajet dura deux bonnes heures, durant lesquelles, les deux mafieux ne cessèrent de garder le silence, ne pipant mot. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler, même pendant un voyage. Une conversation futile et inutile n'était pas la bienvenue, ils n'étaient pas non plus des femmes qui passaient leur temps à raconter des ragots sur les autres, à faire les commères du quartier et du village ou encore à dévoiler les secrets de celles qui les côtoient, et ce, dans leur dos. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ce voyage fut d'un bel ennui et que par moment, G. aurait aimé retrouvé ces moments qu'ils partageaient avec les autres membres de la famille. Il pourrait presque dire que le comportement distant et froid d'Alaude lui manquait ou que l'insupportable Lampo aurait sauvé un peu l'ambiance et l'atmosphère. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée. Et le pire d'en tout ça, c'est qu'il était crevé... Oui, il était un humain normalement constitué et il lui fallait au moins huit heures de sommeil malgré le fait qu'il soit un adulte. Et le réveiller à l'aube pour pouvoir partir plus tôt était une mauvaise idée en sachant qu'il s'était couché très tard la veille.

Le fiacre s'arrêta en même temps que le bruit de sabots. On vint leur ouvrir la porte et Giotto paya le cocher avec une somme fort généreuse. G. ne fit aucun commentaire, il préféra observer ce qui les entourait. Peu de monde était présent au quai et les marins s'attelaient déjà à certaines tâches. L'homme aux yeux rouges reconnu immédiatement le bateau qui les amènerait au pays du soleil levant pour en avoir entendu maintes fois la description de la bouche du blond qui récupérait ses bagages. Les siens étaient de part et d'autre de ses jambes, afin qu'il puisse les attraper facilement lorsqu'ils monteront sur leur transport.

– **Nous devons partir à quelle heure ?**

Ieyasu salua le cocher qui ne tarda pas à partir, puis rejoint son ami et compagnon.

– **Je ne pense pas que ce sera long, patiente encore un peu**, se contenta de répondre l'ancien parrain.

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas l'autre, mais il dû s'en contenter puisque le blond semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation du port. Agacé, le rouquin fit claquer sa langue. Il ne voyait pas en quoi un port pouvait attiser l'admiration ou la fascination de ce lieu. L'homme avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et patientait, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Personne ne vint les chercher. Les marins s'attelaient toujours plus loin, sans leur accorder un seul regard. L'impatience de G. croissait à mesure que les secondes, puis les minutes s'écoulaient, et pourtant rien ne laisser envisager que le mafieux était sur le point d'exploser.

–** Tiens, t'es pas encore parti toi ?** lança une voix qui lui était inconnue.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. L'un afficha un sourire heureux et l'autre haussait un sourcil sans connaître l'identité de leur interlocuteur que semblait connaître Giotto.

– **En faite, je t'attendais**, avoua ce dernier.  
– **Tch, t'aurais pas dû**, dit l'inconnu. **Moi qui voulait simplement assister à la vue de ton bateau disparaissant au loin.**

Le blond rit, sachant très bien qu'il plaisantait. N'ayant pas oublié la présence de son compagnon, il se tourna vers celui-ci, sourire aux lèvres.

– **G., voici Ricardo, c'est lui qui assurera ma succession au poste de parrain.**

Alors c'était lui, le fameux Ricardo ? G. le jugea du regard. Il rencontra le sien. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Ses yeux vous transperçaient, s'en était effrayant ! Le rouquin se contenta de hocher la tête et le brun fit de même de son côté.

– **Je te jure que si tu m'as fait venir pour me faire chier avec mon rôle, je te bute avec tout le sang-froid du monde.**

Le mafieux aux cheveux rouges se sentit outré par les propos menaçants de cet homme, mais en remarquant Giotto restait calme et qu'il riait en affirmant que c'était simplement pour lui dire au revoir, il se détendit. Il s'était quelque peu éloigné pour laisser les deux hommes parler en toute liberté et ils semblèrent plus se taquiner qu'autre chose ; l'un le faisait avec tact et l'autre avec des mots crus. C'était un drôle de tableau si on l'aurait peint.

Le capitaine vint l'instant d'après pour leur dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à embarquer. L'heure des adieux avait sonné.

– **Bon, eh bien... J'espère que nous nous reverrons,** dit en premier Giotto.  
–** Peut-être. Portes-toi bien hein,** s'exclama de sa voix rauque Ricardo en administrant une accolade à son vieil ami.  
– **Toi aussi !**

Ricardo et G. se contentèrent d'un bref adieu, surtout que le roux était réticent à dire autre chose de plus que cela. L'ancien parrain et son gardien de la tempête montèrent à bord du _Katerina_, un bateau à vapeur réservé aux familles mafieuses et qui était souvent utilisé par le Primo et ses hommes de main. On fit venir deux hommes qui transportèrent leur paquet jusqu'à leur cabine de chambre alors que leur propriétaire restait sur le pont.

Le bateau émit un grondement, annonçant son départ. Il démarra lentement, comme pour laisser ses passagers dirent un dernier au revoir et adieu à ceux qui étaient venus pour eux. Peu à peu, le quai s'éloignait, les maisons de la ville devenaient de plus en plus petites. Les mafieux faisaient des signes à Ricardo qui les leur rendait avec une légère hésitation. Il n'était pas du genre à faire ça, mais il voulait bien que ce soit une exception pour son ami et prédécesseur.

Le _Katerina_ devint un point noir à l'horizon à la toute fin. Le visage de Ricardo s'était figé en un masque d'impassibilité, le frêle sourire qu'il avait arboré avait disparu. Derrière lui, des pas se faisaient entendre avant de s'arrêter.

– **Rentrons Ricardo**, dit une voix fluette dans son dos.

Le susnommé jeta un dernier regard au loin, ferma les yeux et se détourna de ce paysage. Son voyage à lui aussi ne faisait que de commencer...

* * *

Vos impressions ? Vos avis ? Les reviews sont mes seules revenues et elles sont toujours appréciées.


End file.
